


Smoak & Allen

by SoupofaCup



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, Tiny Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupofaCup/pseuds/SoupofaCup
Summary: The iconic Barry/Felicity train kiss but this time, they end up in Barrys bed ;)rough draft, unedited/fully formatted, sorry





	Smoak & Allen

**Author's Note:**

> added brief ending where they break up after dating for like 1-1.5 months, do you guys agree they wouldn't last or is it obvious that they are made for each other? Or maybe Oliver will give his blessing for the OT3 they all deserve! Let me know xo

 

“Don't tell me you're here to save me!” Felicity joked setting down her laptop to the side.

“Taking the train is still one of the safest ways to travel.” Barry insisted 

“I thought that was airplanes.” 

Barry pinched his lips and tilted his head unable to  confirm or deny, and Felicity giggled. She rocked back and forth slightly avoiding his eyes as she formed her next question.

“You remember when you told me you had a little experience liking somebody who didn't see you the same way? That was Iris, right?” 

This was literally the last thing he’d expected her to say. But of course she was right. “How did you know?” he asked, stunned. Felicity smiled and shrugged

“It's the little things. The way you linger on her when she isn't looking, the smile you fake to play the part,” here her own smile faltered and she seemed lost in her own words “quiet dreams you keep to yourself.” she finished quickly

“Like you and Oliver.” Barry said after a moment of silence, a sad knowing smile having made it’s way onto his face. Felity straighted back in her chair and raised an eyebrow at Barry but said nothing. 

“Takes one to know one.” he said and laughed once. He gulped. “I'm afraid it'll... change everything.”

“It will,” Felicity immediately assured him “but maybe that's not such a bad thing.”

They smiled at each other and bashfully looked away. Barry’s smile falls again as he’s caught up in his own thoughts.  

“What is wrong with us?” Felicity suddenly asked very loudly “We are perfectly perfect for each other!” she shook her head and laughed 

“Yet we're sitting here, pining for people we can't have.” Barry said looking up, and really looking at her. This girl whom he hadn’t known for very long yet somehow knew him almost as well as he knew himself. She was so different from Iris. Felity snapped her fingers in mock dissapointment.

“I guess what they say is true.” Barry smiled at tight-lipped smile at Felicity and she stared back at him, taking all of him in as she waited for him to finish.

“Opposites do attract.” He said with a twinge of helpless complacency. 

“ _ Did he really believe that?” _ she thought and her mind wandered over to Oliver on the salmon ladder, an image that was quickly repalced by him opening the door from inside Isabel’s hotel room. She closed her eyes and shook her head.  _ “Do I?” _

 

“If you ever need anything, I will race over in a heartbeat.” Barry said suddenly, seriously, leaning foreward

“Same.” She said leaning forward as well to match his demeanor.

“Well, as fast I can run, which might take me a while, but I will still come.”

Barry and Felicity grinned at each other in silence. Felicity watched Barry’s eyes as they flicked to her lips, and then back to her eyes.

“Bye, Felicity.” he said quietly and he knew he should pull back but for some reason he couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward. He studied her reaction and Felicity also couldn’t bring herself to pull away. He leaned in closer until their lips touched and they were kissing. 

And kissing. 

In that moment Felicity’s mind cleared, she knew what she wanted and she wanted Barry Allen, this sweet, goofy, kid from Central city, who made her laugh and was honest with her and smart and… too perfectly perfect to pass up. 

Barry felt Felictys fingertips lightly touch his leg as she kissed him back deeper. He couldn’t process what was happing, his mind was spinning with so many thoughts. What were they doing? Was his kissing weird? What about Oliver and... and Iris and… why didn’t he want this to stop?

He felt his arms lifting up to Felicity’s shoulders and… he pulled back suddenly, hands still on her shoulders, keeeping her at arms length. 

Felicty didn’t move and searched his face. Her eyes flicked back and forth with consfusion.

Barry was silent as he tried to catch his breath and think of something to say, nothing came to mind.

Her worry melted away as a soft smile crept back on ther her face and she looked directly into his eyes. 

“I think, right now, what I need… is you.”

Barry stared back at her, frozen, mouth still agape. He quickly decided, at least for the time being that words were not something he needed right now. They moved at the same time, Barry’s hands sliding up to her face as he stood up slightly to lean in closer to her, and Felictys hands grabbing the front of his shirt. 

They slowly sunk into the chairs as they made out, until this time Felicity pulled back and shook her head ‘no’ “mm-mm”. 

“Wh-what is it?” Barry scared that they would have to stop.  _ I knew it, this was a bad idea, she still loves Oliver, what was i thinking of course we wont be able to- _

“I’m not doing this on a train.” she said simply. 

Barry was so relieved that he picked her up and before she knew it they were in his room. 

Felicty stumbled a little when he put her down as she took in the new surroundings. “Is this your room?” She asked curiously looking around. She stopped at one of the posters on his wall and He suddenly became self aware of the slight mess and quickly tidied up and changed his bedsheets just as she turned back around to his bed. 

“Yeah.” he said taking a step closer and kissing her lighlty. Felity immedeatly pulled back and shouted “Wait!” 

“What?” Barry asked quickly filled with concern. 

“My computer!” she said and his eyes grew wide, oh, right! and he zipped away to get it and came back, holding out her laptop to her. Felicty breathed a sigh of relief as she took it from him. 

“Thank you.” she said, turning to sit it down on his desk, where she noticed he had [some nerd shit] 

“Is that a [whatever] “ she asked eyes wide. 

“Uh, yeah, I got it when I went to a demonstration [some person] actually came to the city like months ag-” 

Felicty’s lips were back on his and with a vengeance, they quicklytore eachothers clothes off and….

there are no regrets when they wake up the next morning.

 

-Bonus: they’re woken up by Joe knocking on the door the next morning-

Joe says something about going into work, and BArry makes up something, some exuse and that he’ll meet him there later, and Joe is like okay, weird but whatever and then he leaves and Barry and Felicity both breathe a sigh of relief and Barry’s like well…the next train is at noon but if you dont have to go back right away maybe we could hang out today and you could take the 8pm train again tonight. And Felicity is like yeah I’d like that but can I shower first. And he begins putting on pants  he’s like great yeah the bathroom is right down the hall. do you like pancakes beacuse theres this great place that just opened a couple blocks from here and trust me their food is the bomb. And shes like, I’ll be the judge of that and leans in for another kiss before she skipps off down the hall

 

\-------  --------  ----------

 

 “Felicty… whatever this is… I think we should stop.”

“Is this because of Oliver?” she asked angrily

“No-” Barry began but Felicity cut him off

“Then what you don’t like me anymore?”

“No, Felicity that’s not it!” Barry tried to explain “I do like you I just can’t…”

 

“Don’t say that you can’t be a hero and be a boyfriend at the same time.” She said cutting him off with a finger raised, her anger boiling down into sadness. “Because that is bullshit.” her voice sounded strained

“Felicity, look at me,” Barry said softly, and she blinked back tears as he waited for her to lift her head. “You have to believe me when I say I’ve been happier these past few weeks than I’ve been in… a long time. You get me in a way I’m afraid that no one ever will and you’re an amazing person… Felicity, I love you.” 

Felicity sniffled and looked up at Berry in shock, her mouth forming a small “O”. 

“But,” he continued “I’m not in love with you. Not in the way that Oliver is. Even if he doesn’t realize it yet.” She looked away and the room was quiet for a moment. 

“I will always be there for you Felicity, I mean it, anywhere, whenever you need me.”

Felicity leaned against Barry’s chest and sniffled. He put his arms around her and held her tightly. 

“I know.” she said quietly. 


End file.
